Forever and Always
by clairebear072
Summary: Can one little rumor separate Ron and Hermione? Or will it bring them closer?


Harry Potter Fanfic/Songfic

Forever And Always

Hermione lay on her four-poster bed, crying like there's no tomorrow. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had earlier shared some shocking news that Hermione didn't exactly want to hear.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What's so exciting?" Hermione asked. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling like crazy in the Gryffindor Common Room. _

"_You don't already know?" Parvati asked. "Wow…"_

_Lavender let out a burst of laughter._

"_What's so funny?" Hermione asked, in a very demanding tone._

"_Ok, ok, I'll tell you!" Parvati answered. "Must be why he doesn't like her anymore," she muttered under her breath, so only Lavender could hear, or that's what she thought._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Look, Hermione, no harsh feelings or anything, but Ron doesn't like you anymore. His on true love is Lavender."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" she nearly yelled._

"_Well, we overheard Harry and Ron talking at lunch, and Ron decided to dump you and tell Lavender his feelings for her."_

_Hermione looked very confused._

"_Look, has he ever kissed you? Ever told you he loved you? Didn't think so!" Parvati yelled._

_Hermione tried to tell them that they were wrong, and Ron would always like her, but she couldn't do it. Instead, she ran up to her room._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione turned on some muggle music she brought from home. It was Taylor Swift. Huh. Forever and Always. How ironic.

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday_

_When I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye_

_And told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome_

_Baby, what happened?_

_Please tell me _

_Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare, at the phone_

_He still, hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing, nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and Always_

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way to honest?_

_That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute_

_Now I'm not too sure_

_So here's to everything_

_Coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence_

_That cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going?_

_Thought I knew for a minute _

_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare, at the phone _

_He still, hasn't called_

_And then you fell so low_

_You can't feel nothing, nothing at all_

_And you flash back to when he said _

_Forever and Always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said_

_Forever and Always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone_

_He still, hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low_

_You can't feel nothing, nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said _

_Forever and Always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said_

_Forever and Always_

_You didn't mean it, baby_

_You said Forever and Always_

_Yeah…_

By now Hermione was crying harder than ever. She turned off her muggle stereo and looked at the time. 6:00. It had been nearly 2 hours since Lavender and Parvati told her the breaking news. Suddenly, Ginny walked in their room. She immediately ran to her best friend.

"Hermione, what's wrong?!" she exclaimed.

"Your selfish, rude , annoying, jerkish brother of yours!" she yelled, very frustrated.

"What did the idiot do?!"

"Ask him, or his new girlfriend!" she screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"You haven't heard? Lavender is Ron's one true love, apparently!"

"That idiot! Tell me everything."

And Hermione did just that, not leaving out a single detail.

*

The next day, Hermione was past crying, but she was furiously mad.

"C'mon Ginny, let's go to lunch!" Hermione hollered from outside their door. The next thing she knew, Ginny was at her side.

"Are you sure? _He's_ going to be there," she replied, disgusted with her brother.

"Well, I am going to have to see him sooner or later. Why not start today?"

"Ok, if you're sure, let's go." Her best friend replied. And they were off.

*

About 20 minutes later, they were down in Great Hall. Ron and Harry were already there, sitting across from each other at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione and Ginny walked right past Harry and face expression went from happy to confused.

"What's with them?" Ron asked Harry.

"Who knows?"

"Be right back," he told his best friend.

"I'll be here," Harry replied.

Ron ran over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey, is everything ok?" he asked them.

"Is everything ok? _Is everything ok?_ Are you serious? Ginny, did you hear him? What do you expect Ron? Everything to be ok? Like nothing happened? Well, you're wrong! You are completely 100% wrong! If you actually _told me_ that you didn't like me anymore, and I didn't hear it from your new girlfriend, well then, that'd be different! Ok? Are we clear? GOOD!" Hermione screamed. And with that, she was off. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching now, including the teachers. Ron looked astonished.

"What's the matter?!" he asked Ginny.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what the matter is," she calmly replied.

"No, actually I don't. Could you _please_ explain to me!"

"Fine! If you're _that _stupid!" And Ginny explained everything to her brother. At first he looked confused, but by the time she finished he looked surprisingly understanding.

"Oh… My… God… She is such an IDIOT!" Ron screamed.

"Don't call my best friend an idiot!" Ginny defended her best friend.

"No, no, no, no, no! I mean Lavender!"

"Oh, well I know perfectly well she's an idiot, and don't understand at all why you would EVER like her over Hermione."

"That's the thing! I would NEVER in a million years EVER do that! The other day Harry and I were at lunch and…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Harry, I need your advice on something…"_

"_What's up?" Harry asked his best friend, looking confused._

"_I need to tell Hermione something…"_

"_What, that you don't like her anymore, and that Lavender is your one true love?" He asked, joking around._

_Ron then said something so sarcastic that only and idiot would think he was serious. Of course, Lavender was listening… _

"_Yea! I'm sorry Hermione but I don't love you anymore. My one true love is Lavender!"_

_He and his best friend laughed too hard. Parvati and Lavender ran past them, squealing._

"_Wonder what that was all about?" Harry asked._

"_Who cares?"_

"_So…"_

"_Oh yeah, that Hermione thing! Look, I want to tell her that, that, that I love her!" he said quickly, his ears immediately turning bright red._

_Harry's eyes widened in a nanosecond. Then, after about a minute of silence, he said, " Well, I think that's a great idea… I mean, you do, so you should… Does that make sense? Sorry, Ron, I want to be supportive, it's just, awkward, but I do think It's a great idea."_

"_Really? Oh, thanks, that helps me, A LOT, It feels great to have a supporter…"_

"_Anytime…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"OH MY GOSH! RON, YOU HAVE TO GO TELL HER!" Ginny screamed. Of course, everyone was watching again. Harry was now by their side. Dumbledore rose, and came over to them.

"Ron, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your sister, but if you would like to go talk to Ms. Granger, she is at the lake, lying on a bench crying," Dumbledore told them.

"Alright, thank you Professor," Ron said and nodded.

"Oh, and Ron, good luck…" Harry told him.

"Thanks," he said, and with that he was gone.

*

By the time he reached the lake and found Hermione, it had been 20 minutes. She was completely red in the face, and she had bags under her eyes from crying. When she saw him, she immediately screamed, "GO AWAY, RONALD! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"If you let me explain, you will understand! And then you can decide if you ever want to even look at me again!" he yelled.

She hesitated, and finally answered, "Fine."

He then explained everything to her. And didn't leave out a single detail.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Hermione! It's ok! Oh, and well, I love you. But you already know that…"

"Oh Ron! I love you, too!" she yelled and he gave her a big hug.

And then, he did something he has never done before. He kissed her. She hooked her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. They then, very happily, walked up to the Great Hall. On the way there Hermione asked Ron," Forever and Always?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Will you love me? Forever and Always?" she replied, very embarrassed.

He laughed."Forever and Always… And 'til the end of time."

She laughed. On the outside, she was very calm, but on the inside she wanted to jump up and down and squeal with Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones left there. Obviously, lunch was done.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Hermione asked them.

Ginny, surprised they were back, jumped up and screamed, "DOESN'T MATTER! OH MY GOSH! DID HE TELL YOU? PLEASE TELL ME HE TOLD YOU! IF HE DIDN'T-"

"Don't worry, I told her, Ginny," Ron said, very calmly compared to Ginny.

"AWWWW! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"OK, OK!" Hermione shouted at her best friend, very excited.

And she told her everything, and once again, didn't leave out a single detail.

"Hey, congratulations, Ron," Harry told his best friend.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you…" he said.

And they sat down and listened to Hermione tell Ginny the story, with occasional 'AWWWW!'s from Ginny.


End file.
